


In the Morning

by Virgil_my_shadowgayby (SomeCosmicDissapointment)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Patton is great, Pre-Episode: Accepting Anxiety, Sunrises, Virgil can’t express his feelings, good thing Patton can read him well, second cookies (but more then 2)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeCosmicDissapointment/pseuds/Virgil_my_shadowgayby
Summary: Patton wakes up early and sees Anxiety having breakfast. They then watch the sun rise together.It’s basically Pre AA fluff cause it’s like 1am for me and I need some moxiety.Can be read as platonic or romantic.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, could be platonic or romantic - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	In the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I had no plan to write this it just sorta happened.  
> I don’t think there are any Trigger Warnings but let me know if there are.

Patton blinked awake slowly before yawning and stretching. He sat up and allowed himself a few minutes for his brain to fire up. As this happened he felt like something was off but it wasn’t until he checked the clock that he realised what it was.

Instead of waking up at 6:30 like he normally did to start cooking breakfast, he had woken up at 3:30. It was a strange and abnormal occurrence but it had happened before so he resigned himself to his fate of not getting a normal amount of sleep for the day.

He was feeling a little hungry and figured a early morning snack would be perfectly fine and not ruin his appetite for breakfast. This time he could even try to create some exotic, time consuming meal as a surprise.

Patton smiled at the thought of making something special for his friends, promoting him to quickly get out of bed, put on some slippers and set off into the hallway. He stayed as quiet as possible, not wanting to disturb the others, as he made his way down the corridors and staircase.

When he was at the bottom of the stairs he trekked to the kitchen but stopped halfway when he saw an odd shape on the couch. He stared for a second before realising it was another side.

He eyes adjusted more to the darkness and, despite the colours blending in with the shadows, he could recognise the familiar hoodie of the anxious side.

Anxiety apparently hadn’t seen him because he just continued to eat a piece of toast, headphones covering his ears and eyes trained to his phone.

Patton felt the need to just watch him for a while but quickly cringed at how the other might react to that, not to mention it sounded a little creepy. So instead of staring, he cleared his throat, which successfully brought Anxiety’s attention to him.

He quickly took off one side of the headphones and asked, “What are you doing down here. It’s like, three in the morning.”  
His growl and grimace didn’t deter Patton, who merely smiled, “I just woke up a little earlier then usual and decided to get a snack, kiddo.”

Anxiety scrutinised him for a little before nodding and turning back to his phone. Patton rarely ever got to talk one on one with the other and would jump at the chance. Now that the time had presented itself he wanted to talk as much as Anxiety would allow, so he continued the conversation.

“What about you?”  
“Same.” He shrugged, keeping his eyes to the screen but flicking back to Patton’s feet to check his location every so often.

Patton had hoped for a little more of an answer then that, to have something to carry the conversation with, but alas that was all the other provided. As the silence filled the room again, Patton got to work on getting a snack. Just a cookie or two would do.

While preparing a thought popped into his head that made him feel a little sadder, “You know that you can have breakfast with us, right? I mean, I’m guessing you’re having it now, and getting up so early, especially after Thomas had such a long night, doesn’t sound very healthy.”

He looked up with an angry-confused expression and spat, “I take naps and, come on, you honestly believe that I could have breakfast with you? All that would happen is that I would get yelled at and insulted the whole time. What a perfect start to the day that would be. I mean if nothing else could get me out of bed, just the thought of spending time with you lot would surely work!” He rolled his eyes.  
“Ok, a little mean, but I get where you coming from.” He sighed.

It was true, Logan may be ok since he generally just read as he ate and occasionally joined in if the discussion interested him, but Roman would take it as a personal offence if Anxiety even walked into the same room he was eating in. Patton could already hear the accusations of food being poisoned.

He knew it wasn’t just because Roman disliked the other side. It mainly stemmed from his problems with Remus and since Anxiety was, to him, categorised alongside his brother, he held the same distrust and resentment. Although, he did need to learn that not all sides were the same.

Patton dropped the suggestion and they fell back into that same silence once more. Patton had eaten the cookies (perhaps a few more then he originally was going to have) and was well into the plan for breakfast. That was when he jumped at the sound of Anxiety’s voice.

“The sun’s rising. I’m going to watch it.” He stood and pointed to the widow, displaying just the tiniest hint of light. Patton must have not noticed how fast the time had gone.

Anxiety didn’t wait for him, instead going to open the widow and sit in the sill. Patton was going to go over but stopped, thinking about how the other side probably didn’t want him to. He continued working in the plan.

During this he noticed Anxiety occasionally sending him glances and then pretending like he wasn’t. At first, he thought it was the others way of telling him to stay away, then he thought it could be something to calm him but eventually, as the sky was just starting to become truly orange and red, he understood what it meant.

Anxiety was checking to see if he would come over. He wanted Patton to watch it with him. He was just to shy to ask.

Upon that realisation, Patton smiled and walked over.  
“Is it ok if I join you? It’s looking pretty good right now.” He asked and sat down.  
Anxiety turned away and grumbled, “yeah it’s fine.” But Patton didn’t miss the tiny smile the anxious side tried to hide.

They sat together, Virgil on the sill with Patton slightly behind and to the left of him, and let the sun shine on their faces. At that point Patton noticed the lack of eyeshadow on Anxiety’s face. He had slight bags under his eyes but the way his eyes sparked in the sun light took the attention off the bags and onto them instead, highlighting the lighter brown flecks.

As the orange began to fade Patton whispered, “that was nice, really helped my spirits rise.” He chuckled, “get it? Rise!”

Anxiety groaned but the side of his lips tugged up.  
“Alright, because of that I’m going back to my room.”  
“Awww no kiddo!” Patton pouted.  
“Nah, I actually need to get work done now. Plus the others may come down and you should probably start on breakfast.” He shrugged and began walking back.  
“Ok Anxiety. I’ll see you later.” He waved.

Just as Anxiety was about to be out of sight, Patton called out, quiet enough for only them to hear, “Can I join you tomorrow as well?”  
Anxiety froze for a second before he nodded and vanished to his room.


End file.
